Deceiver of fools
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Songfic zu Parry Potter. Lucius' Gesichtspunkt wenn es um die Geschehnisse geht die um ihn herrum passieren. AU Der Titel sagt ja eigentlich schon alles... Please R&R!


Deceiver of fools 

Autor: Lucius Sikilmituile

E-Mail: lusikithanatosahoo.de

Kategorie: Angst, Dark,...., Songfic

Sumary: Songfic zu harry Potter. Lest und Findets heraus !

Rating: PG-13/ R

Pairing: non

Warnimgs: Wers Lied kennt...DUNKEL!

Disclaimer: Das Lied Deceiver of Fools gehört nicht mir. Soweit ich weiss ist es auf Within Temptations Mist gewachsen. Die Charaktere aus HP sind natürlich auch nicht mein...Also abmarsch mit euren Klagen in den Müll!!!!!!

Deceiver of Fools 

HE FEEDS ON FEAR

HE FEADS ON PAIN

HE RULES AGAIN

WITH GROWING HATE HE WILL GAIN

THEIR FAITH AGAIN.

Das Dunkle Mal brannte erneut auf meinem Unterarm, so viele Jahre waren schon vergangen. Bevor die ungewohnte Höllenpein mich übermannen konnte lief ich in mein Studiun und entnahm dem versteckten Safe meine alte Maske und den makellosen Umhang, die nun schon über zehn Jahre darin schlummerten. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg dem Ruf meines Meisters zu folgen.

NO LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

IS TO SMAL TO SEE

THERE'S ALLWAYS A SPARKLE OF HOPE

IF YOU JUST BELIVE

Der sternenlose Nachthimmel wölbte sich über den verlassenen Friedhof an dessen Ende immer noch das Feuer einer Braustelle und der Dunst des Trankes leuchtend aufflammten. Mit eiligen Schritten ging ich auf die grosse, magere Gestallt zu, die sich majestätisch vor einem der Gräber aufbaute. Der ‚Dunkle Lord' war wieder auferstanden. Als sein ergebener Diener kniete ich vor ihm nieder und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs und stellte mich daraufhin an meinen Platz innerhalb des Todesserkreises. Erst dann bemerkte ich die kleine Gestallt die an einen der Grabsteine gefesselt war. Der Junge sah verunsichert und trotzig zugleich in die Nacht hinein, blanke Wut und Hass standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber auch die Entschlossenheit in dieser Nacht nicht zu sterben.

Nachdem all die, die der Dunkelheit loyal geblieben waren oder einfach nur zu viel Angst vor dem Tod hatten, sich dem Kreis angeschlossen hatten und der meister seine Enttäuschung über die Verräter und sein Bedauern für die Märtyrer geäussert hatte, schickte er sich an, seinem grössten Ärgerniss ein Ende zu bereiten, dem Leben des Harry Potter. Er band den Jungen vom stein los und gab ihm die anscheinend höhnische Chance sich zu verteidigen, indem er ihm den Zauberstab hinwarf. Potter ergriff tatsächlich die ihm gegebene Möglichkeit mit Zähnen und Klauen um sein fast schon verwirktes Leben zu kämpfen. Schokiert sahen wir alle zu, wie sich die zwei Zauberstäbe zu einem „Priori Inkantatem" verbanden und die schiere Willenskraft des Jungen die Geister der Vergangenheit herraufbeschwor, die sich dann dem Kampf des zum Helden erkorenen anschlossen und ihm so die Flucht ermöglichten.

In dieser schiksaalshaften Nacht veränderte sich mein Weltbild, mein Glaube und meine angebliche Loyalität. Meine verzweifelten, nie lautausgesprochenen Gebete waren erhört worden. Das Bild des idolatrierten Bengels verwandelte sich in Bewunderung, und ein kleines Fünkchen wahre Hoffnung entflammte.

HE TOLD THE TALES SO MANY TIMES

ABOUT THE DREAM NOT MEANT TO BE

IN A WORLD OF THE FREE

HE PLAYS WITH YOUR MIND

AS FAITH FOR THE FUTURE FADED FAST

HE GROWS STRONG WITH THEIR DISPLASURE

IT SETS HIM FREE

Immer öfter traf sich der innere Kreis der Todesser. Schwer war es für den scheinbaren Verräter seinen Platz wieder einzunehmen, trotzdem behielt ihn der ‚dunkle Lord' am Leben. Aus reinem Eigennutz liess er uns unsere gefangenen Mitstreiter befreien und schickte uns dann auf eine Suche nach Antworten. Ein mehr als verzweifelter Versuch den Jungen –der-(schon-viel-zu-lange)-Lebte endlich zu fassen, trieb ihn sich der öffentlichkeit und seinem ärgsten Feind zu stellen.

Er spielte nicht nur mit den Gedanken und Träumen des jungen Harry, sondern kontrolierte auch jeden anderen von uns auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Als er nun sein Opfer bis an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, nicht ganz ohne meine Mithilfe (freiwillig oder unfreiwillig spielte nie eine Rolle) entsannte er seine besten Männer um die Antwort auf seine Fragen in der Auflösung einer Prophzeihung zu erlangen. Potter hatte aus verzweifelter Blindheit den Weg geebnet, war aber alles andere als schwach in diesem Zustand. Zusammen mit seinen Fei¡unden kämpfte er und stand seinen Mann gegenüber mancher der skrupellosesten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Seine Rettung und sein Verderben kamen gleichzeitig in Form von Dumbledores goldenen Phönixen.der Orden verteidigte die Schüler und nahm die Anhänger des ‚dunklen Lords' fest, während sich Potter, Dumbledore und Voldemort einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Nur einer von uns, skrupellos wie sie war, bekam die Gelegenheit mit dem dunklen Zauberer zu verschwinden, wobei wir anderen belogen und betrogen den kalten Zellen des Askabansgefängnisses ausgeliefert wurden.

Und erneut stieg meine Anerkennung für dieses noch nicht einmal sechzehnjähriges Kind, das eines Tages zu einem der mächtigsten Magier herranwachsen würde. Der Funken an den ich mich seit über einem Jahr klammerte wuchs zu einem kleinen Flämchen an, dass ich tief in meinem Inneren verbarg um es vor der Finsterniss zu schützen.

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES WITH FEAR

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES AGAIN

Auf dieser Gott-verlassenen Insel empfing uns ewige Dunkelheit. Der Himmel schien mit immer währenden Wolken bedeckt zu sein und ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die Zellen des Gefengnisses. Die Schreie der bereits verrückten Insassen wurden nur von den höllischen Wahnvorstellungen übertönt, die die finsteren Wächter in ihrem neu gefundenem Fressen auslösten. Eines wusste ich genau, wenn ich jemals da rauskam, würde ich eher sterben, als irgendwann wieder einen Fuss an diesen Ort zu setzen.

Es war eine windstille Nacht als die Albträume aufhörten. Die Luft war zum reissen gespannt und ein Schauer des Unbehagens lief über meinen Rücken. Lautlos, wie sie waren, traten die gespänstischen Wachen an die Tür meiner Zelle, nur das Schreien der Schaniere liess mich aufhorchen. Als mein Kerker aufschwang stand der hagere Schatten eines noch grösseren Albtraumes im Rahmen; der dunkle Lord, der seine verlohrenen Kinder einsammelte. Ich robbte auf Knieen zu dem Meister hin und überwannt mich dazu, ergebenst nicht nur den Saum seiner Robe, sondern auch die Spitze seiner schlammbeschmierten Stiefel zu küssen. Erst ein kräftiger Tritt und kurz danach ein leise gehisstes „Crucio" liessen meinen Körper in agonischen Schmerzen zusammenzucken. Meine Muskeln standen in Flammen, während pures Eis meine Knochen fast zerbarsten liess. Heisse Lava floss durch meine Adern und jeder Schlag meines Herzens schien das Organ zum Explodieren zu bringen. So schnell er gekommen war, verschwand der Schmerz auch wieder. Nur noch das stetige Pochen eines zu hohen Blutdruckes, das spasmische Zusammenzucken meiner Muskeln und der ruckartige Atem zeigten, dass der Unverzeihliche auf mir gelasstet hatte. Der dunkle Lord hatte keine Zeit die Fehler seiner untergebenen zu bestrafen, es galt den Rest der ‚Versager' aus ihren Zellen zu holen. Der „Crucio" war nur ein Vorgeschmack gewesen, auf das, was mir noch bevor stand, denn er war der Meister, er hatte die Macht.

HE FEADS ON FEAR

POISENS THE TRUTH

TO GAIN THEIR FAITH

TO LEAD THE WAY

HE RULES YOUR HEART

HE WILL SELL YOUR SOUL TO THE GRAVE

NO HESITATION HE'LL MAKE

HE BELONGS TO THE DARK

Die körperlichen Wunden würden sich lange nicht schliessen, ob die seelischen jemals heilten, war fraglich.

Nachdem der meister seine Gefogsleute aus den kalten Zellen des Zauberergefängnisses geholt hatte, übergab er sie seinen neusten Alliierten. Sowohl Vampiere als auch Werwölfe hatten einen gehörigen Hass auf Magier, den sie an ihren neuen Spielzeugen auslassen durften. Auf diese Weise stillte der dunkle Lord erstmals derren Rachedurst und erwarb ihr Vertrauen in seine Machtpläne.

Nach zwei Wochen Tortur stand ich wieder unter Meinesgleichen, zwischen den Todessern im inneren Kreiss des schwarzen Herrn. Wir hatten uns auf einem Friedhof ausserhalb eines kleinen Dorfes versammelt. Hier, in mitten des englischen Nichts, würde die erste Mugglekolonie seit über einer Dekade unter dem dunklen Mahl fallen.

Voldemorts knochige Gestallt fürhte den mörderischen Zug in die kleine Siedlung und erteilte letzte Anweisungen. Wir strömten in kleinen Gruppen aus, apparierten in die Häuser und weckten die verängstigten Bewohner. Erste Schreie erklungen, die eine allgemeine Panik auslösten. Wir trieben unsere Opfer wie Fieh vor uns her, quälten sie mit den schmerzhaftesten Flüchen die unser dunkles Repertuar beinhaltete. Manche vergingen sich an den Wehrlosen, andere fanden ihr Vergnügen darin, das Grauen der zu Tode verängstigten morbide zu schühren.

Ich treib die Todesgeweihten hinaus auf den Dorfplaz, wo der Meister auf sie wartete und sie wie eine Herde versammeln liess. Dann rief er sein Wolsfrudel, das das Blutbad eröffnen durfte, während hoch oben am schwarzen Himmel, giftgrün, das Totenkopfzeichen prangerte. Auch Vampierschaaren labten sich an dem vergossenen Lebenstrank.

Mehr als einmal geschah es, dass eine der Kreaturen zuerst zubiss und erst danach bemerkte, dass sie einen Seinesgleichen erwischt hatte. So etwas nannte Voldemort ‚Berufsrisiko' und amüsierte sich beim zusehen des Gemezels, die Mordlust ins Gesicht geschrieben.

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES WITH FEAR

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES AGAIN

Die Nachricht über den Anschlag auf das Muggledorf verbreitete sich mit grosser Geschwindigkeit unter der magischen Bevölkerung. Dunkle Kreaturen aus dem ganzen Land reisten an, um dem schwarzen Magier ihre Dienste anzubieten. Auch die altmodischen, aristokratischen Zaubererfamielien boten ihm Unterstüzung und präsentierten ihm ihre Kinder. Bis zur Jahreswende war dreiviertel des Magieradels und derren Nachkommen im Dienste des Meisters.

Zu Weihnachten kam Draco nach Hause und brachte Neuigkeiten aus Dumbledores unantastbaren Festung. Über die Hälfte des Slytherin-Hauses war den Todessern beigetreten, und so wollte es auch mein Sohn tun; vor allem nach dem Potter und seine Freunde ihm schon wieder ein Schnäppchen geschlagen hatten.

Meine Bedenken behielt ich für mich, aber ich würde dem süssen Schein mit dem Voldemort seine zukünftigen Anhänger lockte, etwas von seiner Schmackhaftigkeit nehmen. Als ich meinem Sohn vorschlug ihn mit auf das nächste Todessertreffen und die darauffolgende Mugglerazia zu nehmen, wäre er mir fast vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Ich liess mir etwas einfallen um dem Jungen einen plausiblen Grund für die Geheimhaltung seines Ausfluges zu geben. Dann wannte ich eine uralten Familienzauber an,der ihn in das kristallene Medaliong, dass ich um den Hals trug, einschloss.

Die Nacht war kalt, der volle Mond schien auf die schneebedeckten Felder. Ein eisiger Wind bliess um die Versammelten und liess ihre Umhänge wild flattern. In einem nahegelegenem Baum sass eine Gruppe Vampiere und belauschte das Todessertreffen aus der fehrne. Im Hintergrund taten die Wölfe ihre Anbetung dem leuchtenden Himmelskörper kund.

Einer der jüngeren Todesser kniete vor dem Meister im schlamm, Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und starr vor Angst. Der dunkle Lord hatte beschlossen, dass er dem Slytherin keine Chance geben würde, die Fehler seines Bruders zu redimieren, also vergnügte er sich erstmals mit ihm, labte sich an seiner Angst und seinem Schmez, bis ein grüner Lichtblitz die Nacht durchzog und der tote Körper des Schuljungen im Matsch liegen blieb. Danach hielt er seine gewohnte Ansprache und eröffnete somit die Jagt. Wir apparierten in die nahegelegene Stadt, die Vampiere und Werwölfe dicht auf unseren Fersen, ein paar Dementoren als Nachhut, zusammen mit anderen dunklen Gestallten. In Kürze lagen zerfleischte Kadaver auf den Strassen, Blutlachen schmückten den grauen Asphalt. Schreie von Frauen und Kindern tönten als morbide Musik durch die Nacht.

Das Ministeriun sah nicht ewig tatenlos zu. Kurz vor Morgengrauen erschienen die ersten Auroren. Schlimmer als jeder Todesser wüteten sie zwischen den dunklen Kreaturen. Ich konnte nur knapp einem Flammenfluch entkommen, der Kurz hinter mir einen Todesser in Dracos Alter traf.

PLEASE AWAKE

AND SEE THE TRUTH

HE CAN ONLY BE

IF YOU BELIVE WHAT HE TELLS YOU

REMENBER WHO YOU ARE

WHAT YOU STAND FOR

AND THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A WAY

Ich hoffte dass das Grauen dieser Nacht sich in die Sinne meines Sohnes eingebrannt hatte. Der süsse Honig mit dem Voldemorts Versprechen lockten war ihm ohne Zweifel im Halse steckengeblieben.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal kam und mich beim Essen erblickte, starrte er mich entsetzt an und verschwand geisterbleich nach wenigen Sekunden in Richtung Badezimmer. Die darauffolgenden Mahlzeiten liess er ebenfalls ausfallen. Wann immer wir uns begegneten mussterte er mich mit unsicheren Blicken.

Eines Abends kam er zu mir in die Bibliothek und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben den loderden Kamien. Lange starrte er in die Flammen, schweigsam in seine Gedanken vertieft. Zu guter letzt sah er mich an und flüsterte :" Auf wiedersehen, Vater."

Ich sah inh vor seiner Rücker nach Hogwarts nicht mehr. Als Abschied legte ich ihm am Abend vor seiner Abreise einen Umschlag neben das Bett, darin befanden sich zwei Briefe. Einer galt ihm, mit einer Entschuldigung und einer Entscheidung. Der zweite war für den alten Schuldirektor bestimmt.

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES WITH FEAR

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES AGAIN

In den lezten Monaten hatte sich viel geändert. Alte Feden wurden zu neuen Freundschaften. Trotzdem war nicht alles Gold was glänzt. Die friedliche Stille trügte und selbst unter den Anhängern Voldemorts herrschte neuaufgeflammte Agressivität. Vampiere und Werwölfe unter einem Dach zu vereinen war fast schon Selbstmord, trotzdem veranlasste der dunkle Lord, dass alle seine Anhänger sich im alten Riddle-Mannor versammelten. Selbst die Todesser wurden verpflichtet in dem baufälligen Haus zu beiben.

Tagsüber herrste drohende Stille, des Nachts erwachten die dunklen Krieger zum Leben. Oft kam es vor, dass sich Zwei über eine Kleinigkeit in die Haare bekamen, was meist in einer blutigen Schlägerei oder gar in einem regelrechten Massaker ausartete. Der dunkle Lord liebte die rohe Gewallt um ihn herum, während er seinen letzten Feldzug gegen den alten Magier und den jungen Helden plante. Er erfreute sich an dem Geruch des Blutes und den Schreien. Und wenn es an einem Tag kein Vergnügen für ihn gab, stachelte er die mörderische Meute so lange an, bis der alte Holzboden letzlich doch noch von Blut getränkt ward.

Ich tat was ich konnte, um mich so fehrn wie möglich von den ganzen Rangeleien aufzuhalten. In der staubigen Bibliothek hatte ich eine dunkle Ecke gefunden und verkroch mich die meiste Zeit hinter dicken Büchern Schwarzer Magie oder schrieb Briefe an meinen Sohn. Natürlich hatte Voldemort jeglichen Kontakt zur äusseren Zauberwelt untersagt, aber es gab immer Mittel und Wege sein Ziel zu erreichen, vor allem für einen Malfoy.

IN MY HEART THERE IS A PLACE

IN MY HEART THERE IS A TRACE

OF A SMAL FIRE BURNING

A SHELTERING RAY SHINES

THROUGH THIS NIGHT

ALTHOUGH IT'S SMAL

IT'S BRIGHT BUT DARKNESS IS LURKING

HE WILL SELL YOUR SOUL TO BITTERNESS

AND COULD, FEAR HIM

Es sind noch zwei weitere Monate vergangen. Der dunkle Meister hat sich den Tag der Sonnenwende ausgesucht, um das Symbol für freie Magie zu stürmen und die epische Schlacht hat schon vor Stunden begonnen. Duzende von finsteren Kreaturen haben das Schloss umzingelt und wir Todesser sind als erstes hineingestürmt.

Auf den Gängen herrscht pures Chaos. Die älteren Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren haben ihre Kräfte vereint um den Feind zu bezwingen. Wilde Duelle fechten sich zwischen Totfeinden aus und Flüche fliegen unkontrolliert durch die Korridore. Von den Kindern ist niergens eine Spur zu sehen.

Ich habe in dem ganzen Chaos den Überblick verloren, trotzdem war ich in der Lage meinen Sohn zu finden. Er ist noch etwas gewachsen, seit dem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, und erwachsener ist er auch geworden. Ein kurzes Nicken reicht uns als Begrüssung, es ist unauffällig und kaum zu deuten. Trotzdem hat es preisgegeben wer der Verräter unter den Todessern war. Schnell verbreitet sich Wort unter den treusten Anhängern Voldemorts und ich muss mich in Sicherheit bringen. Mein Sohn weisst mir den Weg durch die wirren Gänge des Schlosses. Er kennt mitlerweile jeden geheimen Korridor und jede dunkle Ecke. Wir erreichen die Tür die vom Lehrerzimmer aus in die Grosse Halle führt. Der Raum ist mit duzenden Kämpfen gefüllt und es ist nicht leicht unbemerkt auf die andere Seite zu den Kerkern zu gelangen.

Urplötzlich verebbt jedes Geräusch im Saal. Die Zeit scheint stehen zu bleiben und alle Bewegung gefriert. Zwei Gestallten stehen sich in der Mitte des Raumes Gegenüber, eine Aura grenzenloser Macht Umgibt sie, während sie sich prüfend mustern. Jetzt ist der entscheidende Moment gekommen. Jeder kann es spüren, das Ende ist nah. Nur einer von Beiden wird es überleben, aber noch ist die Zeit gefrohren, noch steht das Leben still.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln ziert die unexistenten Lippen Voldemorts, als er zum entscheidenden Schlag ansetzt. Doch für den alten Tom kommt jede Rettung zu spät, denn Harry Potter hat schon lange aufgehört ein wehrloses Kind zu sein.

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

HE RULES AGAIN

DECEIVER OF HEARTS

DECEIVER OF FOOLS

SHAL HE RULE AGAIN

AN: Das wars!!!!! Juhuuuuuu ich habs geschaft!!!! Über ein halbes Jahr stand die story still, weil ich nicht recht weiter wusste. Und jetzt ist es Vollbracht.

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen, reviewed schön,

aure senda

Lucius.


End file.
